thementalcastfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 258
Episode #258 is the thirteenth and final episode of the twentieth season, and the 253rd episode overall, of the MentalCast. It was hosted by Iason Skullsaber and featured regular cast members Michael Riley and Alex Jowski, as well as recurring cast members Bill Carter and Randolph Vance. The title card is a reference to the news story about Jared Leto (30 Seconds to Mars) receiving a severed ear from a fan. Cast * Iason Skullsaber ... via Skype from Gulfport, MS * Michael Riley ... in studio * Alex Jowski ... via Skype from Pueblo, CO * Bill Carter ... via Skype from Holland, OH * Randolph Vance ... via Skype from Lexington, KY Top 5 Mental News Stories of the Week * #5: Upper Allen Township police are trying to identify two men who stole more than $1,000 in Mucinex. * #4: A Macon business told police that thieves broke in and stole $35,000 worth of hair. * #3: A 69-year-old man was arrested after he allegedly approached one woman at a store and made a lewd remark, then fondled the buttocks of an employee. * #2: A pizza man suffered second degree burns at the FishHawk Ranch baseball fields. * #1: An escort accused of attacking a man and nearly biting his penis off during a sexual encounter at an Orange County hotel was arrested on an attempted murder charge Tuesday morning. Music * New music this week included releases from Alan Jackson, Depeche Mode, OneRepublic and Sevendust. * 8-Ball: The Top 8 Rock Ballads * Yoko Ono has caused a firestorm by posting an image of bloodied glasses that appear to be the ones John Lennon was wearing when he was killed in 1980 as an anti-gun message. * Depeche Mode say that they turned down a lifetime acheivement award at the Brit Awards this year. * In an interview with XFM (via NME), Jared Leto revealed that he was once sent an ear by a 30 Seconds to Mars fan. * The MTV Video Music Awards are heading to Brooklyn. Film & Television * New theatrical releases this week included Trance, G.I. Joe: Retaliation, Temptation: Confessions of a Marriage Counselor, The Host, The Place Beyond the Pines and Wrong. * TENDeep: Top 10 Bill Murray Movies * The New York Post reports that Seth Meyers is rumored to be the one who takes over for Jimmy Fallon on Late Night after Fallon replaces Jay Leno on The Tonight Show. * Peter Jackson is an avid Whovian who said he would love to direct an episode of Doctor Who. * A man managed to swipe a script from the upcoming season of Breaking Bad. * Game Of Thrones actor Clive Mantle had a portion of his ear bitten off when he was attacked in the UK. Video Games * New game releases this week included Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon (3DS), Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Gates to Infinity (3DS), Army of Two: The Devil's Cartel (PS3, X360), BioShock Infinite (PS3, X360, Win), Final Fantasy XI: Seekers of Adoulin (Win, X360), Machinarium (PSVita), Slender: The Arrival (Win), Terraria (PSN, XBLA), Tiger Woods PGA Tour 14 (PS3, X360), The Walking Dead: Survival Instinct (Wii U), HarmoKnight (3DS), Race Driver: Grid (Mac) and Tactical Intervention (Win). * 8-Ball: Top 8 Celebrities in Games * Friday during Capcom's "World of Capcom" panel at PAX East, the publisher announced a new DuckTales title. * Harmonix revealed last Friday during a PAX East presentation that more than 130 million Rock Band songs have been downloaded to date. Links * Episode page on Geek Juice * MP3 download Category:2013 episodes Category:Season 20 Category:Season finales Category:Episodes with Iason Skullsaber Category:Episodes with Michael Riley Category:Episodes with Alex Jowski Category:Episodes with Bill Carter Category:Episodes with Randolph Vance